


A Dinner Guest

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie invites Oliver over for dinner with him and Hermione</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dinner Guest

When Charlie mentions inviting an old school mate to dinner, Hermione doesn’t expect it to be someone she knows, too. Much less that it’s the same person she’d once had a schoolgirl crush on during first year. Oliver Wood is definitely not a boy anymore, though he’s not as muscular as her Charlie. Dinner mostly consists of the men talking about Quidditch, reminiscing about past matches back at school and remembering their teammates, catching up on everything, and dessert consists of Charlie teasing her under the table while Oliver tells them about his travels with Puddlemere.

It isn’t easy to follow the conversation when Charlie’s rubbing his thumb on her upper thigh. Her nipples are hardening as his hand moves up her thigh, and she bites her lip when she feels his knuckle press against the crotch of her knickers. Charlie winks at her glare, carrying on the conversation with Oliver as if nothing is happening. He starts talking about sex, just casually bringing it up in a way that makes Oliver glance at her and duck his head before stammering out his answers. He doesn’t refuse to answer, though. Charlie’s got the uncanny ability of putting people at ease and getting them to answer even the most personal things.

There’s no specific moment when she realizes that Oliver has figured out what Charlie’s doing. She feels him watching her, and she just _knows_. It makes her nipples tighten even more, if possible, and she presses down against Charlie’s hand more firmly. His husky laugh doesn’t bode well for her, means he’s got wicked plans, probably had wicked thoughts all along, knowing him. Oliver is breathing hard, watching them with half-lidded eyes, and she whines softly when Charlie nudges her knickers aside and pushes a finger inside her.

The noise she makes seems to set everything into motion towards an inevitable outcome.

Charlie carries her to the bedroom. Oliver’s hands are shaking as he takes off her clothes. Charlie’s behind her on the bed, squeezing her breasts and rubbing his cock against the cleft of her arse while Oliver crawls up the bed between her legs. The first touch of his tongue against her cunt makes her jump. Charlie tweaks her nipples and murmurs filthy words in her ear, telling her to watch Oliver taste her, talking about the thick fingers thrusting inside her, encouraging her to be vocal and to enjoy herself.

Oliver approaches oral sex just as intensely as he does Quidditch, which isn’t something she’s complaining about when that focus is on her pleasure. He uses his tongue and his fingers on her, licking at her clit as she rides his hand. Charlie rubs circles on her abdomen as Oliver laps at her cunt, holding her through her orgasm and sucking on her neck as she trembles. He turns his attention to her arse, licking at her and using his fingers to loosen her.

When Charlie lifts her up, she watches Oliver grip Charlie’s cock, stroking it a few times in a way that makes her think he’s done it before, which causes a fresh wave of arousal to spread over her. Oliver holds Charlie’s cock and positions it against her arsehole, his other hand gripping her hip to help Charlie ease her down onto it. She feels the head nudge against her hole and then it’s pushing inside, stretching her more than Oliver’s fingers did. It’s pretty obvious what Charlie has planned, and she leans back against his chest as Oliver moves into position.

It’s almost too much when Oliver starts to press inside her. Charlie’s talking, distracting her from the sensation of having two cocks inside her at once, and she listens to the filthy words as she begins to adjust. The pain gradually becomes pleasure, and she starts touching Oliver, stroking his arms and chest and returning his kiss as they fuck her. Charlie pinches her nipples, feeding her breasts to Oliver, telling her how hard he is from watching Oliver fuck her, from feeling another cock pressing against his as they make her scream.

Oliver comes inside her at Charlie’s urging, grunting and thrusting deep as his orgasm hits. When he’s finished and has pulled out of her, Charlie lifts her off his cock and pushes her onto the bed. He thrusts into her hard, putting her legs over his shoulders as he fucks her through another orgasm. After he comes, he scoots down and starts licking at her cunt, lapping up his and Oliver’s come while Oliver plays with her breasts. By the time he’s done, Oliver is hard again, and she leans over to suck him.

As she sucks Oliver and Charlie licks her cunt, Hermione decides that they’re really going to have to invite him over for dinner more often. 

End


End file.
